


"Keep your enemies closer"

by orphan_account



Series: Shards of Ice [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angry! Dipper Pines, Angry! Ford, Dark! Dipper pines, Emotional, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines never was a normal kid. Instead of hanging out with his friends, he's learning spells with demons. Oh well, you know what they say. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Keep your enemies closer"

"How-how could you Dipper? How _could_ you?" Mabel Pines stared at her brother, shock evident on her face. "I-I trusted you! You're trying to trick us. This is some sick joke. Isn't it? ISN'T IT, DIPPER?

"Mabel sweetie...of course this isn't real. It's Bill just playing with our minds again. Dipper will snap out of it soon." Stanley said, but he was shaking. He felt bad for lying, but...he couldn't break Mabel's heart. 

Dipper just grinned wickedly, and spun a sharp, silver knife in his hands. He was watching Mabel with an amused expression on his face. He didn't say a single word, and that scared Stanley more than anything else the teenager could have done. 

"Snap out of it boy!" Ford commanded. He took a fancy looking gun out from under his coat and aimed it at Dipper. "Snap out of it, or I'll make you do it myself."

"Ford!" Stan said, looking shocked. 

"What?" Ford snapped, obviously irritated. "Cipher's playing with his mind. The boy doesn't know what he gets himself into, and look what happened because of it." 

Bill quietly sidled up to Dipper in his human form and wrapped his arms around his Pine Tree's waist with no one else in the Pines family noticing. Mabel is busy watching her Great Uncles argue. He put his mouth right next to Dipper's right ear. "They're still not taking you seriously?" He said, so quietly Dipper almost didn't hear him. 

Dipper just grinned. "Course not." He breathed back. "Think you brainwashed me, or something." 

Bill snorted to himself silently. "Of course they do. Stanford's the one who told them that?"

Dipper hummed. "Actually, it was Mabel." 

Bill a surprised noise, and Dipper could feel the breath tickling his ear. "Really? Never would have guessed." 

Dipper  chuckled just loud enough to draw attention to them. Mabel gasped, and tried to run towards her brother, but Stan held her back. "Stan! Bill is right there! We've gotta help Dipper!"

"Mabel...I don't think...he can be helped." Ford said slowly raising the gun to aim at Dipper again.

"Get away from him Bill! You can't have my brother, I WON'T LET YOU!" Mabel screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's a little too late for that, Shooting Star. He belongs to me, mind, body and soul. Pinetree belongs to _me_ now." 

Said boy just held up the knife and inspected it in the moonlight. The weak beams of light shone on the knife, and now the Pines family could fully appreciate how well made it was. It had a bueatiful leather handle that had been worn with time, and the blade was wickedly sharp, and currently aimed at Stanford. 

Stan's breath hitched, and he stared at his great nephew in disbelief. "C'mon Dipper, I know you're in there. I know that Cipher's in your mind right now, but you can fight him!" Even as he said those words, it seemed to Stam that he was trying to convince himself more than the boy. For months now, he'd been noticing how Dipper had been more closed off, spent less time with his twin, and more time in the forest. He left early in the morning, and came back late at night. 

 

He never used the journal anymore, and constantly had bags under his eyes. He was stronger and had had an air of confidence surrounding him lately. He was much more sure of himself, and never asked Ford any questions about the forest. On the rare occasion that Stan was awake when the boy either came or left, he noticed scratches on the kid. Stan had always had his suspicions about the boy, but never actually voiced them out of fear the boy would become more closed off than he already was. 

"No." Mabel said, her jaw set. "No. I refuse to believe that my brother would be on Bill Cipher's side. No brother of mine would be dumb enough to make a deal."

"Is it really that dumb to try to be happy, Star?" Bill asked smugly, putting his chin Dipper's head, arms still around his waist. If Dipper had still been the awkward teen that he used to be, then he definitely would have blushed. Instead, he smirked, looking directly at his twin. 

She took a step back. "Dipper? What...what is he talking about? Are you...did I do something wrong? Wait..." Everybody looked at her and she swallowed. "Wait." She said again, more stable this time. "Are you guys...a thing?"

"What makes you assume that, dear Star?" Bill asked innocently, but he was smirking. That's was all that Mabel needed. Her mouth dropped open, as did Stanley's. Ford on the other hand, had a different approach. "He's lying to you boy. He's lying to you, like he lied to me."

"Oh Fordsy." Bill said, a malicious smile on his face. "I lied to you, because otherwise, you wouldn't help me. You were a little too demanding for my taste. But I don't need to lie to my little Pinetree." Everyone noticed the possessiveness in his tone when he mention 'his Pinetree'. "Pinetree here knows exactly what I'm planning to do, and the best part? He's the one that came up with it. He gets me, and he wouldn't betray me. Like I wouldn't betray him. Why would I?"

Ford looked furious, and Dipper stepped forward freeing himself from Bill's clutches, and ignoring the demons whine. Stanford stared at him incredulously. "How long?"

That was the first word they'd heard Dipper speak, and the Pines obviously didn't know what to make of it. "How long what, boy? Get to the point." 

"Get to the point? Ok, I'll get to the fucking point." At this Mabel's eyes widened. Her brother only cursed when he was really mad. "I'll get to the point. For months now, I've been out in the forest, trying to entertain myself, because there is no one there for me."

Mabel opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he held up his hand, silencing her. "And don't you say a single word. You're always out with your friends having sleepover or crushing on guys. I've always got to help you out, and abandon my work, and when I ask you to help, you always have some excuse. And don't tell me I could've made friends. What kind of friend could possibly help me with _this_? So don't tell me that you're there for me, because for seventeen fucking years, I've been helping you a hell lot, and you haven't been helping me nearly as much."

Even Bill looked surprised by his outburst. "Pine tree...." He trailed off. 

 

Ford didn't lower his gun. "Then you could've said something boy. Just because she wasn't there for you, doesn't mean that we weren't." Mabel winced at the words, and now Dipper felt pure rage bubble up within him. 

"Yes. That makes so much sense. The guy, that's always down in the basement, and is always blaming stuff on his twin could help me  with my twin problem. Yes, that makes so much more sense." Dipper took a step closer. "Listen here Stanford Pines. You are an egotistical airhead who can stuff his twelve PhD's up his ass. You're always telling your own stories, telling us about what you did, and how you're so intelligent, that you never listen to us! And when you offered that apprenticeship for me, trying to tear me and Mabel apart, that was the last straw. That's when I actually summomned Bill Cipher."

"Bill Cipher listened to me. Bill Cipher helped me. BILL CIPHER BECAME MY FRIEND!"

"He was my friend too, boy. And then he betrayed me." 

"Gee I wonder why. Maybe, it's because your kind of a psychopath."

Bill shook his head at Dipper. Dipper but his lip, but he didn't stop. Not yet. 

"Bill Cipher," Dipper said in a quiet voice, "taught me things you never would. He taught things you said were too dangerous. Who were they too dangerous for? Me? Or for you?"

He took another step forward. And another, and another, until his forehead was pressed against the barrel of the gun. "So go ahead. Shoot me. It won't matter. Because at the end of the day, you'll still be you, and I'll still be alive, whether you pull that trigger or not. 

Dipper grinned wickedly once more. "Cause you know what they say, Stanford Pines. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. And the enemy my dear Great Uncle, is you." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
